blood of love
by cake sheen
Summary: "hey, kalian anak anak yang tidak tau diri ! merampas barang yang bukan milik-nya dan tidak ada rasa kebersamaan ! lihatlah akibat dari kesombongan kalian ! ahahahhaa !     from : Mr.X "  b
1. prolog

Summary : **"hey, kalian anak anak yang tidak tau diri ! merampas barang yang bukan milik-nya dan tidak ada rasa kebersamaan ! lihatlah akibat dari kesombongan kalian ! ahahahhaa !  
**

**_from : Mr.X_"**

Warning : Out Of Character , Out Character

Pairing : SasuSaku

**# PROLOG ~**

Hmm,karena nich cerita agak horror ~ pertama2 kita umpetin dulu iia tokoh utamanya, sekarang saya mau cerita tentang orang lain dulu nih chingu ….  
Ahahhahaa :)

Okkelah , kita langsung mulai ajah iia …

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**~ SMU Chungnam at 11.45 PM**

"PPYYYAAAARRR ~ !" suara petir menyambar …

"duh, ngapain sih kita malam malam ke sekolah lagi ? serem tauu !" (kata seorang siswi C)  
"ehh, denger yaa ~ kita tuh harus nyari semua kunci jawaban ujian besok! Cuma malam ini kesempatan kita! Kalian pada mau lulus ujian nggak sih ?" (jawab siswi A sambil mengendap-endap ke dalam ruang guru)  
"huft , tapi apa rencana kita kali ini berhasil ?" (kata siswi B sambil melihat lihat situasi dalam sekolah)  
"udahlaaahh , nanti gue yang bakal tanggung jawab kalau ada apa apa!" (kata siswi A sambil membuka pintu ruang guru dengan kunci duplikat yang dimilikinya)

Semua siswi A, B, C mulai mencari kunci jawaban ujian di ruang guru yang bisa dibilang gelap dan menyeramkan. dan pada saat yang bersamaan , tiba tiba siswi A menemukan sebuah map coklat yang masih ter-segel rapih didalam laci meja salah seorang guru . dengan bantuan senter yang dimilikinya , dia memastikan bahwa itu adalah kunci jawaban ujian besok .

"hheei, girls ! look ! ini dia kunci jawaban yang kita cari !" (ucap siswi A dengen nada gembira)  
"ahh , great ! ayo kita cepet2 pergi dari tempat terkutuk ini !" (kata siswi C sambil merapikan pakaiannya)

"tunggu ! apa nggak sebaiknya kita cek dulu itu beneran kunci jawabannya ato bukan ?" (kata siswi B ragu)  
"nggak usah , gue yakin kok kalau ini kunci jawaban-nya" (jawab siswi A dengan yakin-nya).  
"ahh, come on girls ! gue tuh dah nggak tahan lagi di tempat ini ! kita cek dirumah aja yuuk ~ sekarang kita pergi aja dari sini." (bantah siswi C dengan ekspresi sedikit ketakutan)

akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang tanpa melihat isi dari map coklat itu .

**~ di Lobi sekolah**

"Cckkckckcck" (7x)  
"tap tap tap tap ..."

"ehh, wait sebentar dech girls . kalian pada denger suara orang jalan sma orang ketawa nggak?" (kata siswi C dengan ketakutan)  
"suara apaan sich? Ahh, loe terlalu penakut sihh ! udah nggak usah dipikirin ! ayo lanjut ~ kita udah nggak punya waktu lagi ngurusin hal begituan." (kata siswi A sambil menarik tangan siswi B)

belum lama mereka berjalan , tiba2 siswi B merasa ada barang nya yg tertinggal di ruang guru.

"eisst , tunggu dulu dech girls … kayaknya syal sutra gue ketinggalan di ruang guru deh! Temenin ngambil yuk girls ! ayooo !" (rengek siswi B sambil mengayunkan tangan siswi A)  
"ahh, loe ada ada ajah sih ! pergi ajah sana sendiri , gue tunggu disini !" (kata siswi A kesal)

setelah siswi B pergi untuk mengambil syal miliknya , siswi A baru menyadari bahwa ternyata ia menunggu sendiri dan salah satu diantara mereka ada yang hilang! (siswi C !) kyaa ~ gmana tuch ?

(kita sebut saja nama siswi C itu "Leen" dan siswi B itu "Minnie")

"Leen ! Leen-sshi " (teriak siswi A memanggil2 nama siswi C) !" loe dmana sich ? hadddooohh dy kmana sich ! nyusahin gue ajah ! duucchh , si Minnie jugga … ngambil syal lama amat sihh ! gue tinggal , baru tau rasa tu anak berdua ! humph !". ucap siswi A dengan nada sedikit kesal …

(siswi B yang pergi mengambil syal-nya pun tiba2 ikut menghilang dan tidak kembali lagi)

Tanpa berfikir panjang dan mengkhawatirkan teman temannya, siswi A yang memegang map coklat itu pun langsung bergegas pergi meninggalkan gedung sekolah … but ~ ada yang aneh ! . siswi A langsung terhenti dari langkah-nya lantaran melihat hal yang mengerikan !. Matanya terbelalak melihat kedua teman-nya sudah terikat oleh syal sutra milik siswi B di atas tiang bendera sekolah dengan tubuh berdarah dan terdapat sebuah pesan singkat !

Kemudian siswi A peri mendekat dan membaca pesan singkat yg dittinggalkan si pembunuh . isi pesan singkat-nya yaitu :

**"hey, kalian anak anak yang tidak tau diri ! merampas barang yang bukan milik-nya dan tidak ada rasa kebersamaan ! lihatlah akibat dari kesombongan kalian ! ahahahhaa !**

**_from : Mr.X_"**

"KYAAAAAAA ! Tidddaaaaakkk ~" teriak siswi A dan kemudian berlari menuju keluar sekolah …

semenjak kejadian itu , siswi A ( yang sekarang kita sebut aja namanya "stella") menjadi lebih pendiam dan kadang sedikit tidak waras dan mengamuk sendiri a.k.a GILA. dia tidak lulus ujian sekolah karena dia tidak berani membuka isi kunci jawaban yang ada di map itu. dan sekarang dia hanya menghabiskan hari2nya di dalam kamarnya . Setiap malam pukul 11.45 , dia selalu pergi ke sekolah-nya untuk berkeliling menangisi setiap ruang yang ada di sekolah-nya dan kemudian menghabiskan waktu malam dengan berdiri di depan tiang bendera tempat teman2nya mati …

Namun , pihak sekolah tidak menanggapi kejadian itu atau mencari pembunuh kedua siswi itu . pihak sekolah lebih memilih untuk menutupi kejadian berdarah ini dan tidak melarang stella untuk berkeliaran di sekolah waktu jam malam .

_To be continued ~_

_

* * *

_

Mianhae cingu-deul ! jika ada miss-typo *bener gini kan nulis nya ?*

ini fict pertama aku...

jadi maaf kalau menurut kalian fict-ku ini hancur …

ini baru prolog nya aja kok… chapter 1 nya pasti main character keluar semua

sebagai layak nya seorang author baru , saya minta review sebagai permulaan,, jika ada yang mau flame boleh aja kok… soal nya saya yakin fict ini masih banyak** kekurangannya**.. saya juga butuh bantuan senpai senpai semua cara publish fict yang multichap ..

lalu apa saja yang harus saya lakukan dalam menulis fict…

yoo ! segini saja dulu dari pada ditabok readers karena banyak cingcong…

**Mind to give your review?**

**Masih ada kah Typo?**

**Di delete kah fict ini?**

**REVIEW TO THE MAX!**


	2. tahun ajaran baru

summary : **"hey, kalian anak anak yang tidak tau diri ! merampas barang yang bukan milik-nya dan tidak ada rasa kebersamaan ! lihatlah akibat dari kesombongan kalian ! ahahahhaa !**

**_from : Mr.X_"**

warning : OOC & OC

**#TAHUN AJARAN BARU#**

well, kita lupakan ajah kejadian yang menimpa Stella dan kawan2nya . sekarang kita memasuki Tahun ajaran baru ! yeeey ! horreeee ! kyaa~ hihihi ! plok plok plok ! yayayayyay ! *plak . lebay ahh !

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

Hari ini adalah Tahun ajaran baru bagi sekolah SMU chungnam. Semua murid bersiap untuk ceremony pagi .

**Di dalam barisan putra ~**

"sst .. sstt … loe tau nggak, sekolah ini kan pernah ada pembunuhan !" Ucap pemuda berambut nanas, Shikamaru. (kyaa~ tokoh utama telah muncul ! habis daritadi Cuma cerita tentang siswi siswi nggak jelas .. hehehe )  
"ahh, yang bener ? tau dari mana loe cerita kaya' gitu?" kata sai heran  
"iya , tahun lalu senior alumni kita ada yang jadi korban 2 orang siswi … mereka mati di gantung di tiang bendera dengan tubuh sudah berdarah darah ! tapi pihak sekolah nggak menanggapi dan memutuskanuntuk menutupi kejadian itu." Jelas Shikamaru

"hahh ? masa' sich ? duch , kaya'nya gue salah masuk sekolah nih! Huhuhuhu" ucap sai …  
"haddduuhh ! kalian ini , masa' kalian mudah percaya sama cerita macam itu sih ?" kata sasuke yg tiba tiba menyambung pembicaraan.

"KRIIIINGGGG ! ~" bunyi bell masuk sekolah …

(SKIP TIME)

**Saatnya Istirahat !**

"wooyy guys ! ada yang mau buat ikut club dance sekolah nggak nih ?" kata sasuke

"hmm , gue liat dulu ahh . senior putri-nya ada yang cantik nggak ya ? hahaha" ledek sai.

"ahh, loe ada ada ajah sih sai? hmm, Sas! Kita semua mau ikut nih ! kemana daftar-nya ?" kata Naruto.  
"hmm … data aja dulu siapa aja yang mau ikut nanti gue daftarin ke Ino-senpai." Jawab Sasuke.  
"well, gue sama yang lain ikut juga deh! Hahaha , lumayan senpai cewek-nya kan pada cakep cakep. ahahahhaa :D" Kata Sai sambil membuat lelucon Geje …  
"okkelah kalo begitu… siip dahh !" jawab Sasuke dan kemudian pergi memberikan kertas formulir ke ketua dance, Ino-senpai

**~ di ruang OSIS …**

"tok tok tok tok" Sasuke mengetuk pintu .  
( sudah 3x Sasuke mengetuk pintu , namun tidak ada jawaban dari dalam ruang OSIS.)

Kemudian Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap masuk dan menaruh kertas formulir di meja Ino-senpai

"konichiwa ? Mwo .. koq jam istirahat gini anak anak OSIS nggak ada yang ngumpul ya? Huft , okelah gue taro aja ni kertas di Ino-senpai." Ucap sasuke .

Tiba tiba ada senpai yang masuk ruang osis …

"Hey ! mau ngapain loe disini ? masuk ruang OSIS tanpa izin ?" tegur Tenten-senpai kepada Sasuke. (duh, kasiand , Sasuke di bentak bentak sama Tenten ! humph)  
"ahh, a a .. maaf senpai . tadi saya sudah coba ketuk pintu tapi nggak ada jawaban, yaudah saya masuk aja .. saya cuma mau kasih kertas formulir ini -nya Ino-senpai kok. Sueeerrr deh !" jawab Sasuke.  
"hmm , lain kali kalo diruang osis nggak ada orang ~ loe cari senpai-nya jangan asal masuk aja ! ngerti ? hmm , yauddah sini formulir-nya kasih ke gue aja . gue wakil ketua club ini …" Kata tenten-senpai sambil mengambil kertas dr tangan Sasuke .  
"okkey, senpai. Sekali lagi maaf … permisi." Jawab Sasuke sambil pergi meninggalkan ruangan .

**~ di Kantin**

"Whoooii !" teriak Naruto mengagetkan Sasuke.  
"ahh, BAKA ! mengagetkan saja." Ucap Sasuke sambil menyemburkan minumnya karena kaget. (kyaa ~ Sasuke jorok !).  
"heeyy, bro. bersihkan dulu minum loe tuch. Jorok banged sih.. hahaha" ledek Naruto  
"hey , gue lagi bingung nih. Tadi gue dimarah marahin sama tenten-senpai gara gara masuk ruang osis tanpa izin , udah jelas jelas ruangannya kosong ." jelas Sasuke.  
"ahhah , udahlah lupakan saja ! loe juga salah bro ! yaudah, sekarang bantuin gue ngerjain shikamaru , choji , sama sasori yuuk !" kata Kiba~ (ikh, Kiba usil deh!)  
"akkhhh ! gue males ikutan ahh ! nanti gue di jambak Temari lagi !" bantah Sai.  
"good ! bagus anak-ku [sai maksud nya], gue juga males ikutan." Kata sasuke menyambung.  
"akh, loe pada nggak asyik nich. Okelah gue, Naruto sama suigetsu aja yang pergi. Ntar kalian denger kabar jadi-nya aja ya . hahaha." Jawab Kiba.

Kiba, Naruto dan Suigetsu pun pergi memulai peperangan GEJE dengan Shikamaru. (hahaha …). Sementara Sai dan Sasuke ngobrol ngobrol dikantin.

"oi Sas ngerasa ada yang aneh nggak sih disekolah ini?" Tanya Sai.  
"aneh apa sih? Gue nggak ngerasa apa apa kok ." jawab Sasuke sambil memakan keripik.

"umh , soal-nya gue sering denger denger dari senpai senpai disini. Katanya disini pernah terjadi pembunuhan ya Sas?" Tanya sai

"akh, kan belom ada buktinya . loe jangan asal percaya aja sama yang begituan." Jawab Sasuke sambil mengelus pundak Sai. (*aku mau jugaaaaa dielus pundaknya sama sasuke)  
"hmm, okke deh Sas. Oia, gue mau minjem buku di perpus dulu ya. Bye Sas." Ucap Sai yang kemudian pergi.

**~ di kelas (maksud saya , "di medan perang GEJE" ahahhaa) …**

"ssst .. pertama2 kita kerjain Shika. Oke? Laksanakan rencana A!" Kata Suigetsu sambil berbisik.

shikamaru yang sedang tertidur lelap di atas meja-nya , dikagetkan dengan tingkah Naruto yang kelewatan. Naruto menarik meja Shikamaru yang kemudian membuat shikamaru jatuh ! (kyaa ~ jail banged sich!)

"huaaaa ~ Naruto ! awas loe yaa !" teriak shikamaru kesal

"peace, damai . okkey !" jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengengkat tangan-nya.

Kemudian keributan tetap berlanjut antara kubu Shikamaru dengan Naruto. Kelas menjadi amat sangat ribut.

Kemudian, di tengah keributan …  
Tiba tiba masuklah seseorang dari pintu kelas menuju ke dalam kelas (duh! Siapa ya?) dan kemudian berteriak : "Heyy, kalian semua ! harap DIIIAAAAMMM !" ucap orang itu dengan tegas dan membuat keributan berubah menjadi sunyi.

_To be continued ~_

_

* * *

_

hwaaaa~ apa-apaan ini… #nangisdarah

Masa mau publish fict yang GJ gini..

Maaf ya para readers,, sasuke dan yang lain nya aku buat OOC….

Hwaaa~ maaf maaf *bungkuk bungkuk badan*

Pokok nya sempet sempetin Review ya,,,

Flame juga boleh.. terima saran & kritik juga…

Pokok nya saya butuh bantuan kalian untuk jadi author professional *ngayal !*


End file.
